


I Always Win

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Rimming, Strip Tease, Wade sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are playing cards, and, well, Peter's a sore loser. Wade feels the need to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I really hope you like this story, it's my FIRST Spideypool :). Comments are welcome. As always, if this isn't your paring/ship and you want nothing to do with it, then don't read my story.

"Gin."

Cards crackled as they were splayed across the table.

"Seriously?!"

Peter threw his cards down on the table in disgust, tossing his glasses on the tabletop and rammed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Wade cracked a cocky grin, pulling his winnings across the table: eight microwave chimichangas, two packs of Trojans and a Corona.

"I always win, Petey."

He tipped back in his chair, flicking the cap to the beer across the table, taking a long drag. Peter shot him a dirty look out of the corner of his eye.

"Aww, what's wrong? Is Petey a sore woser?"

Wade mocked him, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. Peter scoffed, dragging a hand through his hair, then pushed back from the table, his chair squealing.

"God, you're such an asshole!"

Wade shrugged, taking another swig of his beer, "blame _Francis_."

"No, Wade, I blame you."

Peter went to stand when Wade rounded the table.

"Petey? Hey, I was just kidding around."

Peter swallowed thickly, crossing his arms over his chest, "you're _always_ kidding. I can't tell the difference anymore."

Wade ran his hands up Peter's thighs. "C'mon, baby boy. I'm sorry." Wade gave him the Bambi eyes. "Nuh-uh. That's not gonna work this time."

Peter spun around in his chair, his back to Wade.

"Oh, _come on_!"

Peter rolled his head around, like he was mocking Wade. Wade slunk around to the front of the chair, "Petey..."

Peter wasn't paying any attention, he was looking off at something in the distance. _"Pet-ey,"_ his voice had suddenly dropped, becoming deep and seductive. Peter snapped back to reality, his head jerking down. Wade had nudged his legs apart, running his fingers up the younger's thighs, up and up, thumping up his chest until they reached his mouth. Peter kept his lips drawn shut. Wade sighed, his head dropping down , "you're no fun."

Peter made a noise in the back of his throat. Wade stood up, "fine. You wanna play hard to get? Two can play that game. And guess what Petey?"

He pounced on Peter, a hand braced on either side the chair, shoving it back, _"I always win."_

He let go of the chair, stepping back, cracking his knuckles. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and pressed a button, making a sarcastic, high pitched "boop" noise before he threw it on the table beside Peter. Peter moaned when the song came on. Wade stood in front of him, doing a quick spin before he began mouthing the words, running a hand up the side of his neck, the other pulling up the hem of his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head in one quick move, breaking into song.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts."

He began prancing around, the shirt thrown over his shoulder. He threw it at Peter, where it smacked him in the face. Wade ran a hand down his chest, "I'm a model, you know what I mean," he pointed to his crotch with his index finger then turned around, "and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk. On the catwalk yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk."

He slowly began undoing his belt as Peter watched, unconsciously wetting his lips. Wade smirked, letting down his jeans. He continued with the chorus, then backed up to Peter as he sang, bending forward, his ass right in the younger's face, "I shake my little tush on the catwalk."

He slapped his ass then walked away, rolling his hips, legs spread as he danced in front of Peter, running his hands down his legs. He bounced his shoulders to the beat, then dragged his briefs down his legs, promptly swinging them around on his middle finger before he flung them at the younger. Peter thought he might be drooling by now, and clung to the edges of the chair. Wade shook everything. And he watched. "Well I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk, yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk."

He ran a hand down, wrapping it briefly around his dick, "I'm too sexy for my cat. Too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy. Poor pussycat."

Peter all but fell out of his chair. Wade dropped in front of Peter, "and I'm too sexy for this song." His chest was heaving, sweat glistening in every divot and crevice. Peter was panting.

"Oh fuck me."

"Can do," Wade saluted him with two fingers off his forehead. He dropped Peter's sweatpants around his ankles, pressing the heel of his hand against the sizable strain that was tenting the younger's boxers. The merc laughed in the back of his throat, slipping a finger inside, ghosting it over the younger's cock, feeling it twitch and throb at the slightest touch.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

He teased the slit, and Peter threw his head back, his knuckles white from gripping the edges of the chair. Wade pulled his finger out and ran it along the crease between Peter's lips. He parted them, drawing the digit between them, sucking it obscenely, drawing it back further and further. The merc smirked, drawing his finger back, and dropped Peter's boxers to the floor.

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good."

" _Don't_ call yourself that," Peter growled between clenched teeth, too busy focusing on the feeling of Wade's tongue circling his tight, puckered ring of muscles.

He mewled, throwing his head back where it smacked the chair rather hard.

"Oh god _Wade_..."

He flicked his tongue against Peter's entrance, teasing him profusely. Peter moaned like a porn star when Wade thrust his tongue forward into his tight heat, twirling the tip around. He shifted his hips, trying to give the man between his legs more access. His dick was certainly enjoying the attention as much as he was; it throbbed and ached and curled up towards his stomach. He unzipped his sweatshirt and tossed it aside, too hot for _any_ constricting article right now, not even a band-aid. He gripped the back of Wade's neck, the flesh bumpy and uneven. He bucked his hips as Wade tongue-fucked him.

_"_ _Wade,"_

he moaned and the merc's head snapped up, tongue withdrawing suddenly. He braced a leg on either side of his baby boy, straddling his lap as he angled his body just the right way. He started by rolling the tip of his dick around against Peter's hole, waggling his eyebrows at the younger.

"For christ's sake! You're such a tease!"

Peter had grabbed Wade's hips and yanked the length of the older's cock deep inside of him. He moaned, rolling his hips, shifting his weight around under Wade's, the chair groaning. Wade went hard and fast, his hips pistoning, slamming Peter back into the chair with every thrust. Peter clung to the merc, enveloping his tongue within the heat of his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Wade,"

he grabbed his ass, trying to push him in deeper.

"Oh Petey,"

the older did his best to pleasure his baby boy, kissing and sucking at the inseam of his neck. Peter panted like a dog, his nails digging into Wade's scarred flesh, bucking his hips up. Wade went faster and harder, as per the command of his baby boy. Maybe _a little too_ hard and _a little too fast_. Before either of them had a moment to realize the fact of the matter, the chair had tipped like the Titanic, sending them ass in the air. That did Peter in and he came with a high, loud moan, purring out Wade's name like it was the most expensive-sounding thing in the world. Wade snickered against the inseam of Peter's neck, going off like a shot inside of the younger, screaming out his name. He ran his fingers though Peter's hair, worrying his bottom lip in the middle of a sultry kiss.

"I told ya, Petey, I always win."


End file.
